


Your Damnation and Your Paradise

by Syren_Rivers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Lost Love, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syren_Rivers/pseuds/Syren_Rivers
Summary: Aislinn is a hybrid of an angel and demon, and is the niece to Lucifer himself. She is an omega but hides her status with a shift of her scent letting her pass as a beta. She has taken residence in New Orleans after being away for some time so no one would know she was an immortal.Alastor, serial killer, radio host, and alpha. Lacking the inspiration to make omegas weak for him before killing them he was searching for a prize worth getting.Cue the southern belle Aislinn, fair skin, hair the color of blood, and mismatch eyes of blue and green. Tempted by the woman Alastor needed to find out what lies beneath the beauty mask before his alpha goes insane.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This will also go into Hazbin's actual story line but this is serving as a before Alastor went to hell and what got him there.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Your Damnation and Your Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and simple chapter, serving as their first meeting before jumping in. I will add more later or just start on the next chapter and have it longer to make up for the short first chapter! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Also the inspiration for this came from reading 
> 
> The Smiling Man by MuseValentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radio Host and hybrid meet

Aislinn hummed to the music on the radio as she cooked some food in her kitchen for dinner. She always enjoyed listening to the man named Alastor as he spoke to everyone with enthusiastic gusto. He always played songs she enjoyed and could dance to while she performed simple task. Aislinn really never met the man but women around town said he was a sheik, an alpha sheik at that. Now living through many millennia Aislinn has seen some attractive humans, but being attracted to them was another. The omega in her never once made a peep. If the omega is content being alone then so is she. 

Chopping away at the vegetables for the pork roast Aislinn swayed her hips as he played the last song before he was off the air. Aislinn wouldn't admit it but his voice was a guilty pleasure for her. The smooth baritone danced across her skin even making her omega purr with delight. Shame he couldn't always be on. Tossing the vegetables into the pot, Aislinn stirred before closing the lid. Now all there was left to do was clean up and wait. Softly singing Aislinn began cleaning the mess as Alastor bid his farewell and chuckled, "good night dear Alastor."

With the next host coming on Aislinn turned it off as she tossed the rag into the sink. She never cared for Jared's air time and he always played music that grated her nerves. Serving herself a glass of red wine with a dash of blood from a damned soul she killed, she is a half demon after all, Aislinn went to sit on her front porch that wrapped around the house. The New Orleans air welcomed her as she sat on her railing instead of the bench, opting to watch everyone go by about their lives. _Such fragile beings, not knowing when their time will end. Succumbing to illnesses and_ _disease, shame that others will end more horrific._

A cough brought her out of her thoughts as she looked to the source. A man with short auburn hair, cheaters, and a brick red suit stood before her at the edge of her walkway, "may I help you fine fellow?"

"Good evening miss! Name is Alastor! I was walking by on my way home and just happened upon you and it seemed you were lost in thought. I couldn't help but wonder what would occupy such a southern belles mind." he gave a short bow and his grin never wavering.

"Ah Alastor the radio host," Aislinn smiled, "I'm Aislinn Magne, it's a pleasure to meet you, even if it's at the end of my walkway." She chuckled, her omega woke up. _Oh no you don't, he's a human._

**_Mate_ **

_I said no_

Hearing the soft growl of her omega she made sure to not look far off again, "and dear Alastor, what were you hoping to achieve stopping here?"

His grin grew more, which she didn't think possible and yet she was proven wrong, "my dear, I was hoping for a simple conversation from a doll such as yourself." However Alastor had different intentions in mind, and his alpha rumbled deep within him at the sight of Ms. Magne. Just one look and Alastor knew he wanted to have her, bed her, and eventually kill her. She awoken something in him and now he couldn't help but wonder why he's never seen her around, "I've also wondered how I missed seeing you around till now."

Aislinn smiled, "I don't go out much unless I need to."

"Have a man who's out working?" Alastor tilted his head, wouldn't do good to have to get rid of another before her.

"No, no man, just me, myself, and I," she sipped her wine, "I work from home and no I will not tell you my profession," he didn't need to know she was a singer at Harley's club that also served as a speakeasy. Keep everyone occupied in the front they'll never know what goes down in the back below ground. Sometimes being half angel helped, her voice captures the room and no one is wiser.

Alastor laughed and placed his hands behind his back, "of course! I wouldn't want you feeling uncomfortable." _I need you to be the opposite my dear,_ "I won't keep you wrapped up any longer my darling! Thank you for the time you gave me tonight, and remember to keep smiling. You're never really fully dressed without one!" With a bow Alastor began walking towards his home on the other block. How lucky was he that his new prize wouldn't be far out of his reach.

Aislinn watched him go as she sipped on her wine once more, _what an interesting man_. Once he was out of sight Aislinn went back inside to refill her drink and have dinner before heading to Paradise Lounge. Harley needed her services tonight. 


End file.
